The Only Exception
by KatherineCV
Summary: "Olvide decirte algo sobre Levi..." "¿Qué cosa?" "ÉL ES... ÉL ESTÁ CIEGO (...)" Atormentado por extrañas pesadillas desde que tiene memoria, Eren es un chico relativamente normal, aunque el conocer a Levi lo pondrá de cabeza, si es que no lo está. Au EreRi/Lemon (en capítulos posteriores)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, su respectivo dueño es Hayime Isayama

_Dedicatoria: _Para el eventos de la bella página de **Attack on Homosexuality**, y los amados admis: Patata, Summy, #ErenNoEsUke, A-Chan 3 (Of, course I love you ¬u¬)

* * *

_**The only exception.**_

* * *

**I**

Entonces despertó, tenía un par de gotas de sudor en la frente y el corazón acelerado. Aquella había sido una terrible pesadilla…

El despertador vibraba y timbraba sobre el buro al lado de su cama, poco a poco, calmando el ritmo de su pecho, se incorporó para apagar el aparato y checar la hora: 6:40 a.m.

Se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo las cobijas a un lado, todavía le quedaban algunos minutos… Miró de reojo la habitación: la pared a un lado, el escritorio con la mochila y los deberes que debía entregar ese día, algo de ropa tirada por el suelo. Las paredes eran de un verde pálido, en el centro una larga ventana rosaba el suelo y daba a una pequeña terraza –su lugar favorito para esconderse cuando era pequeño-, sin embargo estaba cubierta con cortinas, imaginando a cómo estaría el clima ese día.

Con un quejido Eren se levantó por fin. El ritual matutino de asearse y prepararse para la escuela lo relajó un poco, últimamente esas pesadillas lo atacaban cada vez más seguido, y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué:

Estaba herido, su brazo derecho estaba mutilado y toda su parte baja se hundía en un líquido rojizo, espeso y caliente, con humo evaporándose a su alrededor. Sabía que no era sangre porque esta era más oscura y más brillante, además de que ese líquido era acuoso. Luchaba, luchaba y luchaba por mantenerse a flote en ese horrendo pozo, pero seguía bajando, esa cosa parecía tragarlo… Un bulto grande a su lado, ¿algo de que detenerse? No, era más bien una mujer con el rostro desfigurado, todavía viva, intentando decirle algo. Parecía cera derretida. ¿Por qué no había nada para salvarse? ¿En dónde estaba? Antes de lo averiguara el líquido ya lo había tragado completo, su mano atrapaba el aire a su alrededor buscando no ahogarse, incluso la mirada se le cegaba por algo que le escurría de la cara… Un parpadeo y entonces…

Entonces despertada, la habitación de siempre y el despertador sonando, por unos segundos lucía confundido, como cerciorándose de que aquello fuera real.

Otras veces veía a un hombre parado en medio de un prado, estaba de espaldas con una capa verde rasgada, en la que se podía apreciar un extraño emblema: un par de alas entrelazadas. Intentaba avanzar hasta él pero tropezaba con algo, ¿una piedra? No, un cadáver desfigurado, al lado otro partido a la mitad, otro sin brazos… Seguía avanzando a trompicones hasta que el hombre lo ayudaba a levantarse, entonces se concentraba en su rostro, cubierto con la gorra de la capa, tenía el cabello negro y la piel era blanquecina, pero…

Despertaba. Aquel parecía más un vago recuerdo, no un sueño, ¿acaso era algo que había vivido antes? Si era así… ¿por qué no recordaba el resto? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

…

- Hola, papá –dijo Eren al ver a su padre leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un café.

- Hola, hijo –respondió él levantando un poco la vista del papel, Eren se servía jugo de naranja de una jarra y tomaba un tazón con cereal para ponerle la leche.

Sentado él en la mesa se quedaron un momento en silencio, Eren comía distraídamente llevándose cucharadas a la boca, por la ventana se podía observar el cielo gris, nublado ligeramente, de esos que las estúpidas nubes no se deciden a llover nunca y sólo espantan el día. Cuando terminó llevó los trastos al fregadero y salió corriendo apenas despidiéndose de su padre.

Después de todo, nunca hablaban demasiado, las mañanas siempre eran así: silenciosas.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el elevador y tomó el ascensor hasta la recepción, y salió disparado a la calle sin saludar al viejo portero, un sujeto llamado Pixis que se la pasaba bebiendo.

Un coche los esperaba afuera, como todas las mañanas, para llevarlo a la escuela.

- Hola, Mikasa, Armin –dijo subiendo al auto tratando de sonar más optimista. La chica de cabellos negros lo notó enseguida y lo miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras avanzaba por la calle.

Armin cruzó miradas con él.

- ¿Estás bien, Eren? –dijo el chico rubio, Armin.

- Claro que sí, es sólo que no pude dormir muy bien

- No te creo nada –respondió Mikasa mirando al tráfico, su amigo le preocupaba, enserio, pero apenas intentaba ayudarlo, invitándole a salir o algo este se excusaba con cualquier cosa.

- ¿Eh? ¡Te digo la verdad!

- Deberías de relajarte un poco, ya casi acaba el semestre –intervino Armin

- ¡Pero si faltan los exámenes! Hay que estudiar y eso… -con un dramático movimiento se recargó en el asiento.

- Cierto, pero serán una pasada, Eren, sólo estudia un poco

- ¿Ya hicieron su parte del proyecto de Historia?

Siguieron hablando el resto del camino sobre los exámenes próximos, faltaba un par de semanas y después de eso ya sólo estarían ocupados en la graduación. ¡Por fin se iban de la preparatoria! Aunque había hecho buenos amigos, compañeros que conocían incluso desde más años atrás, iba a ser algo doloroso pero no dudaban de que seguirían viéndose de vez en cuando.

Llegaron unos minutos más tarde y apenas entraron al salón el timbre sonó. Las clases pasaron una tras otra, la mayoría de los maestros programaban los exámenes o trabajos finales, definitivamente esos días se las verían oscuras.

- Lo siento, chicos, no puedo llevarlos hoy –dijo Mikasa a Armin y Eren a la salida

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás ocupada? –preguntó Eren

- Algo así, iré a recoger a mi primo al aeropuerto, llega en un par de horas, sino es que antes

- Descuida, nos iremos con Jean –dijo Armin, ella sonrió y de repente recordó algo. Eren y Armin iban unos pasos adelante

- ¡Eren! –gritó

- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo él, dándose la vuelta. Mikasa salió del auto.

- Tenemos que acabar el proyecto, es para pasado mañana

- Lo hacemos mañana, no te preocupes

- Mañana no podemos, ¡es la fiesta de Sasha! ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Entonces… ¿Armin ya hizo su parte, verdad?

- Sí, sólo falta lo nuestro. Vamos, sube al auto, lo terminaremos llegando del aeropuerto

- Agh, como digas

Sin poder quejarse realmente subió al auto, Armin los saludó, Mikasa le mandó un mensaje más tarde diciéndole que terminarían el proyecto en la tarde. Y se pusieron en camino al aeropuerto, la música de Paramore sonaba como un fondo, no estaba tan lejos pero valía llegar temprano. O eso decía Mikasa.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu primo? –preguntó Eren

- Me gustaría que no te involucraras con él, es un cretino –respondió más para sí misma. No lo odiaba pero…, tenía que admitir que su primo era especial, en muchos sentidos.

- Como quieras, sólo preguntaba –dijo desviando la vista hacia la carretera, esa zona de la cuidad estaba más o menos vacía. Las canciones pasaron una a una y justo antes de que terminara el disco, llegaron al aeropuerto.

Mikasa se estacionó no tan cerca de la entrada como hubiera querido, algunos coches entraban y salían, al igual que la gente cargando maletas, bolsas y mochilas de todos tamaños. Una voz femenina anunciaba los vuelos por salir, los cancelados y viceversa. Había bastante movimiento, quizá porque las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se sentaron en un área con sillas, delante de ellos algunas pantallas anunciaban los vuelos por salir y por llegar.

- ¿De dónde viene tu primo? –dijo Eren por inercia

- De Francia, la familia de mi padre está allá.

- Con razón te vas cada verano

- Esta vez no me iré, me quedaré para arreglar lo de la universidad y eso

- Ah, sí, ¿cuándo te dan los resultados del examen?

- En una semana, ¡espero aprobar!

- Lo harás, no te preocupes, mejor reza por mi

- ¿Cuándo te dan los tuyos?

- En dos semanas

Siguieron hablando como siempre, bromeando entre los dos. A Mikasa le encantaba pasar tiempo con Eren, desde siempre se sentía muy cómoda estando con él, era su mejor amigo, no cabía duda. Pero, ¿podía llegar a ser algo más? Algunas de sus amigas no dejaban de molestarla con eso.

- Mira, ya está por llegar, si quieres espera aquí –dijo Mikasa luego de un rato de checar las pantallas

- No, te acompaño –respondió Eren

- Okay

Caminaron hasta el área de llegada, algunas personas se amontonaban cargando algunos letreros y otros miraban atentos a los pasajeros que desfilaban por el pasillo. De repente, entre un grupo de personas, apareció un muchacho de cabello negro.

Vestía casualmente, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos lentes de sol, el cabello le rosaba el rostro, no parecía muy alto, y su figura era menuda, envuelta en un abrigo ocultando su piel blanquecina. Iba acompañado de una simpática chica de cabellos y ojos color miel, parecía que le decía algo y el otro sólo asentía. Un segundo después ella reparó en Mikasa y avanzó hasta allá, luego llegó otro chico, parecía mayor que los demás.

- ¿Mikasa? ¡Luces maravillosa! –dijo la chica acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

- Gracias, Petra. Hola, Levi, Auruo –respondió Mikasa mirando a de cabellos negros y al de aspecto viejo

- Hola, prima –respondió Levi, sin quitarse los lentes de la cara.

- Hola –dijo el otro, Auruo.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu novio? –dijo Petra mirando a Eren

- ¿Eh? ¡No! Él es mi amigo… -contestó Mikasa medio cubriéndose el rostro con la bufanda roja que acostumbraba llevar

- Soy Eren, mucho gusto –respondió dándole la mano a Petra, un poco avergonzado, últimamente todo el mundo lo emparejaba con Mikasa. Luego se giró hacia Auruo y también lo saludó, pero Levi se apartó. ¿Por qué sentía que ya lo había visto en algún lado?

- Haz un favor y ayuda con las maletas –dijo dando unos pasos, casi con cuidado, Petra lo alcanzó y enrollo su brazo con el de él.

- Por supuesto… -dijo Eren, un tanto confundido.

Auruo se acercó, tomó un par de maletas y siguió a Petra y Levi. Mikasa se giró hacia Eren y tomó otra.

- Olvide decirte algo sobre Levi…

- ¿Qué cosa?

**- Levi es… Él está ciego **

Siguieron avanzando hasta la salida en silencio, Eren estaba sorprendido, ahora entendía por qué los lentes y los pasos inseguros. "Me gustaría que no te involucraras con él…" Había dicho Mikasa, pero no terminaba de encontrarle el problema. Por un momento sintió algo se curiosidad, ¿cómo sería el mundo para él? Sombras, oscuridad y… ¿Qué más? Y, pronto esa curiosidad se esfumó, arrasada por un sentimiento de injusticia, de esos que sientes cuándo no le hayas sentido al mundo…

Al llegar al auto retomaron sus lugares, Petra, Auruo y Levi subieron atrás, este último se quitó por fin las gafas y pareció fijar su ausente mirada en la ventana, en el exterior. Eren lo vio a través del espejo retrovisor y su corazón dio un vuelco.

El viento le alborotaba un poco el cabello y sus ojos buscaban todo en donde no había nada, eran grises, como el cielo ese día, alargados, filosos, dándole un aspecto sombrío a su fino rostro, las facciones delicadamente esculpidas. Y se quedó así: sin despegar la mirada de su rostro, como queriendo que él lo sorprendiera y le ordenara dejar se acosarlo.

_The only exception_ de Paramore sonó como un fondo, Eren intentó adivinar qué era aquello que sentía, lejos de preocuparle le gustaba esa sensación. Así que no despegó su mirada de él en ningún momento, ¿de verdad que no lo conocía? ¿O sólo lo había imaginado?

El observarlo lo llenó de un montón de emociones inexplicables, pensaba en que era injusto para las personas no poder ver, pensaba en que ya conocía a Levi de alguna parte y, por otra razón aún más inexplicable se le vino a la mente que estaba enamorado. ¿Amor a primera vista, acaso eso existía…?

Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior entonces, estaba demasiado confundido.

…

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Sí, gracias

Mikasa caminó hasta la cocina, Eren se quedó en el hall que ya conocía. Había ido cientos de veces a la casa de Mikasa pero últimamente no lo hacía mucho. Se dio cuenta de que no se sentía preocupado o asustado, no había pensado en las pesadillas en todo ese rato… Había pensado en Levi, en sus ojos grises, su cabello y se imaginó dándole un beso, sujetando su cuerpo contra el suyo y saboreando sus labios… Y por un momento recordó el hombre de sus sueños y dudó un poco en que se tratara de él, ¡bah! De seguro eran sólo estúpidas pesadillas.

¿Cómo sería besar a Levi…? Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, y su corazón se aceleró. ¿De verdad quería besarlo? Sí, quizás sí estaba enamorado…

- ¡Eren! ¿Estás en las nubes o qué? –preguntó Mikasa arrimándole un vaso con una bebida, luego de llamarlo un par de veces. Eren se había quedado muy quieto y sin decir nada mirando la chimenea.

- Ah, lo siento… -respondió él, disimulando su lio mental

- Mañana se lo mostraré a Armin –dijo Mikasa acomodando un montón de hojas en una carpeta

- Uf… Una tarea menos

- ¿Mikasa? –dijo Petra doblando la escalera y entrando a la sala

- Petra –respondió ella-, ¿qué pasa?

- Farlan e Isabel vienen para acá

- ¿Qué? Creí que no vendrían…

- Llamaron hace unos minutos, Auruo salió a buscarlos pero lo más seguro es que se pierda, no conoce muy bien la ciudad

- Entonces…

- Hay que ir por ellos

- Pero ¿y Levi? No podemos dejarlo solo

- Yo puedo ayudar –intervino Eren, levantándose, Mikasa de improviso había avanzado hasta Petra. Ambas lo miraron. Eren sólo sonrió, tal vez estar un rato con Levi arreglaría su estado…

- ¿Puedes? Muchas gracias, Eren. Lo traeré para acá

Y antes de que Mikasa dijera nada subió por la escalera. La pelinegra miró a Eren algo extrañada, y comenzó a decirle algunas cosas que el otro ya sabía, de cómo tenía que tratar a Levi.

- Sólo será una hora a lo mucho… -dijo, en eso Petra bajó con Levi y lo condujo hasta el sofá. Luego ambas salieron moviendo las manos y diciendo que regresarían pronto.

Eren se quedó mirando a Levi si decir nada por un momento, el otro ya no llevaba el abrigo, sino sólo la camisa de mangas largas que se deslizaba por su torso, traía puestas las gafas y apoyaba las manos en un pequeño bastón, como hecho a su medida. Sin querer soltó una risita y caminó hacia él.

- ¿Eren? ¿Dónde demonios estás? –preguntó apretando los puños sobre el bastón, Eren se dejó caer a su lado.

- Aquí estoy –dijo acercando su mano a la suya, que descansaba sobre el sofá. Levi pareció apartarse un poco.

- ¿Qué clase de idiota eres, eh?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De seguro un mocoso idiota, Petra está mal, no tenía porque…

- No es problema para mí acompañarte… -interrumpió Eren, Levi apartó su mano

- No finjas conmigo, mocoso, sé que lo haces sólo para agradar a la familia y ligarte a Mikasa

- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, Mikasa no me…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Eren suspiró, Levi tenía una personalidad un tanto extraña a lo que había imaginado, aunque, a decir verdad, le gustaba.

- Lo siento, Levi, creo que debieron preguntarte primero, me iré a otra habitación para no molestarte –y se levantó pero al momento de dar un paso cayó al suelo, Levi había tirado el bastón.

- No dije que te fueras –dijo, apoyándose en el sofá, cruzando los brazos.

- Agh… -dijo Eren levantándose, se había golpeado contra el borde de la mesa de centro. Luego pateó el bastón.

- ¿Pero qué haces? Dámelo

- Claro… –dijo un tanto enfadado, dio un par de pasos y tomó el bastón, luego regresó con Levi para entregárselo pero este lo jaló al momento de encontrar su brazo, con la intención de golpearlo de seguro. Eren se tambaleó y cayó sobre él.

- ¡Quítate! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- Fue tu culpa –respondió Eren apartándose un poco, los brazos uno a cada lado de Levi

- No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe, mocoso –dijo Levi, alisándose la camisa.

- Agh, lo siento…

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿No era yo el qu…?

Levi no terminó la frase porque él había invadido sus labios con un beso, sabía que estaba extremadamente cerca pero… Lo besó, y osó lamer sus labios para abrirse paso en su boca en enrollar su lengua con la de él, buscó desesperadamente el bastón pero este había caído al suelo, él mismo lo había soltado por la sorpresa. Sus manos tocaron el pecho ajeno queriendo apartarlo, pero aparentemente su cuerpo estaba ocupado en otra cosa, inconscientemente una lágrima se había deslizado por su rostro mientras el estómago se le llenaba de una sensación extraña… ¿Por qué de repente ya no quería matarlo?

- ¿Levi? –dijo Eren al apartarse, le quitó los lentes. Levi lanzó sus puños hacia él, asestando un par de veces.

- Ya entendí, eres un puto desviado…

- ¿Eh? ¿Tanto te molestó?

- Tsk… -se giró hacia otro lado. Eren volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez más cerca.

- Me gustas, Levi –susurro a su oído, el otro buscó casi desesperadamente el bastón, pero Eren lo atrajo hacia sí

- Suéltame… -se quejó el otro, ¿qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer?

- ¿Por qué? –respondió atrayendo más, tomando su barbilla haciendo que sus ojos lo buscaran por unos segundos.

Levi sólo escuchaba sus palabras, el tono de su voz tan suave que le acariciaba los oídos, y los brazos rodeándolo, acorrucándolo con ternura y por un momento quiso verlo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, su condición no se lo permitía. Así que sólo llevo sus manos hasta su rostro, descifrando las facciones con sus finos dedos, delineó la barbilla y colocó el pulgar en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

- Verdes… -dijo Eren con el corazón acelerado, la sensación de sus manos descubriendo su rostro era especialmente abrumadora.

- Verde… ¿cómo el pasto? –recordó que cuando Petra describía los paisajes para él nombraba al pasto de color verde. ¿Cómo era el verde? ¿Brillante? ¿Oscuro? De niño se lamentaba no poder presenciar nada, se sentía inútil, las personas siempre murmuraban "lastima" por él, otros lo veían como un enfermo terminal, prometiéndole que rezarían por él para que algún día pudiera ver.

- No, como las esmeraldas –respondió Eren

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Descríbelo mejor

- Es un verde más oscuro que los otros, pero muy brillante, creo

- ¿Y tu cabello? ¿Cómo es? ¿De qué color? Pareces despeinado, ¿o así estás siempre? –dijo tocando su cabello

- Pues sí, estoy un poco despeinado, mi cabello no es fácil de peinar, y es de color café, como…

- ¿La corteza de un árbol? ¿O como el cuero?

- Sí, como un árbol

- ¿Y tu piel?

- Es ligeramente más oscura que la tuya

- Y supongo que eres más alto que yo, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, era extraño para Eren que le preguntaran todas esas cosas siendo que lo tenían enfrente, y no tardó en sentirse ligeramente triste otra vez.

- Tu rostro es… Pareces bien parecido… -dijo Levi, apartando las manos, luego percibió que Eren tomaba una y la besaba ligeramente- Deja eso, aléjate, por favor…

- ¿Ya no quieres golpearme?

- Cállate, ¿dónde pusiste mis lentes? Como detesto esta puta casa… -dijo moviendo las manos por el sillón. Eren agitó los lentes oscuros en su mano y se los pasó, tocando su mano apropósito.

Siguieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa, al parecer Levi no le daría importancia a lo que él había hecho. Eren no podía dejar de mirarlo y preguntarse si había hecho bien, si había sido demasiado precipitado o si él lo odiaría en lo sucesivo, pero que él estuviera tan tranquilo parecía extraño. ¿No estaría plañendo cómo golpearlo después? Entonces recordó la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su rostro, la de sus golpes y por último la de sus labios, aquella vibra que seguía recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, ese no sé qué inexplicable… ¿Era él el sujeto de sus pesadillas, de sus sueños inconclusos…?

Un rato más tarde todos regresaron, acompañados de un chico albino y una chica pelirroja: Farlan e Isabel, viejos amigos de Levi.

- ¡Levi! –dijo Isabel saludándolo, Farlan le dio la mano. Entonces repararon en que Eren no estaba herido ni algo parecido y sólo lo saludaron.

- Farlan Church

- Isabel Magnolia

- Eren Jaeger –dijo dándoles las manos.

- ¿No se aburrieron…? –preguntó Petra, disimulando el asombro, sabía que Levi era una persona especial y tendía a ser muy agresivo.

- Para nada –respondió Eren con una sonrisa, y un ligero sonrojo.

- Por favor, Petra, este sujeto es un idiota, estuvo tonteando todo el rato –dijo Levi

- Creo que le caí bien –dijo Eren, como susurrándolo, esta vez Levi si hizo un ademán de golpearlo y todos rieron.

…

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquilamente -a pesar de los exámenes-, Eren había averiguado por Mikasa que él y los demás habían venido a Frankfurt para pasar las vacaciones. Levi era cinco años mayor que él, aunque no lo aparentara y desde siempre había tenido esa personalidad, unos lo atribuían a su discapacidad pero lo cierto era que él era así, simplemente.

- Me gustaría visitarlo de vez en cuando –dijo Eren, Mikasa le dedicó un extraño gesto-, si no te molesta, por supuesto…

- Creo que Levi es el que tendría que decidir, no yo –respondió

- ¿Podrías preguntarle?

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- Porque… -buscó desesperadamente una inocente razón- es buena onda –agregó un segundo más tarde, Mikasa hizo una mueca.

- Le preguntaré, ¿sabes? Eres una de las pocas personas que no salió huyendo de él

- ¿Ah, sí? Qué cosa…

- Además, no sé, últimamente se porta extraño

- ¿Extraño cómo?

- Pues… Más tranquilo creo. Como sea, yo le preguntaré, si es lo que quieres

- Gracias, Mikasa

De momento Eren pensaba que lo mejor sería disculparse con él por haberlo acosado e intentar ser su amigo, por lo menos eso lo mantendría cerca. Y, últimamente, sus sueños eran sobre el hombre de la capa con el emblema de las alas, pero ahora buscaba desesperadamente ver su rostro… Tenía que asegurarse de que se trataba de él, pero, ahora, Levi se cruzaba en su camino de repente, lo ayudaba a levantarse y, tomándolo de la mano, lo arrastraba hasta un lugar incierto. Un momento más tarde se liberaba de su mano para lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándolo, casi preocupado. Y cuando se estiraba un poco para besarlo…

Despertaba, con el par de gotas de sudor en la frente y el corazón acelerado. Aquella había sido una terrible… No, aquella no se era una terrible pesadilla.

Entonces se levantaba, corría las cortinas de la terraza y sonreía al día, pensando en él.

Qué locura: lo había conocido en sus sueños.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! n.n

Este fic no lo tenía planeado, pero lo actualizaré, algún día…

No es cierto xD, seguirá si ustedes lo piden, así que… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Cuéntenme por favor! ¡Espero sus reviews!

Y no sé, me encanta la idea de un Levi sin poder ver a Eren :3

Saludos! Gracias por leer!

Atte. Katherine

PD: Y sí, apoyo el Patatammy :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

* * *

**II**

Una mujer de cabellos cafés era conducida por el pequeño hacia afuera, lo buena de esa casa era que no había escaleras y ella ya la conocía de memoria, así que era imposible que se lastimara, además, su hijo siempre la ayudaba con todo.

- Eren, ¿ya terminaste tu tarea, cariño?

- Ya casi, mamá –respondía él, aunque ese día sonaba menos optimista que de costumbre, incluso el tono de su voz era algo lastimoso

- Y ¿qué hiciste en la escuela hoy? –preguntó ella sentándose a su lado, la sala era una estancia pequeña con una larga puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, donde ella plantaba cientos de flores y algo más.

- Lo de siempre, la maestra dice que necesito leer más y eso…

- ¿Y? ¿No se te está olvidando decirme algo?

- No

- No me parece, ¿qué te pasó que suenas tan triste?

- Mamá, ¿cómo es no poder ver nada? –preguntó por fin, mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes que brillaban por las lágrimas que había derramado hacía un rato.

Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos, nunca lo hacía, era casi un reflejo que siempre estuvieran cerrados.

- ¿Mamá? –dijo de nuevo, recordando lo que sus compañeros habían dicho de ella, que su mamá era inútil y que estaba "ciega" por su culpa, se habían burlado de él… Pero ¿ellos qué sabían? Sus madres eran totalmente normales, iban a recogerlos a la escuela y los felicitaban si sacaban una buena nota…

"¿Y tú mamá?" "Se quedó en casa" Respondía tratando de evadir las preguntas, pero era inútil, luego de que ellos se enteraran no lo dejaron en paz.

- ¿Quieres saber? –dijo su mamá acunando su rostro con las manos, Eren asintió

- Sí, quiero saber –respondió, relajándose un poco.

- ¿Qué ves ahora?

- ¿Cómo que qué veo? Pues la sala, allá está la vieja tele que nunca me dejas ver y el librero de papá y los sillones, las masetas con tus plantas

- Cierra tus ojos

Él obedeció, en realidad cuando uno cerraba los ojos veía o mucha oscuridad o mucha luz, dependiendo del lugar donde estuviera. No era lo mismo a estar ciego "completamente", de hecho las personas con esa discapacidad rara vez no percibían nada, siempre eran sensibles a la luz o a la oscuridad, así que aquella era buena simulación.

- ¿Qué ves ahora? –preguntó ella

- Nada

- No es cierto, yo sí veo algo

- ¿¡Cómo!? –dijo curioso, entreabriendo los ojos, y sonriendo por fin.

- Con esto -y señaló su pecho, Eren se confundió

- ¿Con el pecho?

- No, con algo que está más adentro

- ¿Y qué es?

- Vamos, adivina

- ¿Con los… cómo se llaman… pulmones?

- No –ella se rio, él todavía estaba confundido

- ¿Entonces con qué?

- Con el corazón, Eren, algunos sólo vemos con el corazón

Después de eso Eren se preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre ver con el corazón a ver con los ojos, ¿no era lo mismo? ¿O sólo algunas personas podían hacer eso…?

…

- Repasemos sólo una vez más –dijo Mikasa hojeando el libro de matemáticas, notando que Eren seguía observando por la ventana. Definitivamente se distraía demasiado en clase, ella lo atribuía a que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y se perdía mirando hacia afuera, pero no podía llamarle la atención porque estaba al otro lado del salón. Jean, el chico detrás de él le hacía le favor de darle un sape de vez en cuando.

- Sí, está bien –respondió Armin terminando de resolver un par de ejercicios en su cuaderno.

- ¡Hey, Eren! –grito Mikasa al ver que seguía sin prestarles atención.

- Lo siento –dijo Eren con una ligera sonrisa.

Mikasa y Armin intercambiaron miradas, ella cerró el libro y Armin la imitó.

- ¿Qué hacen? Todavía queda algo de tiempo para repasar un poco…

- Nah, es suficiente por hoy, es momento para descansar un poco, el examen será fácil –respondió Armin, recargándose en la silla.

- Esos dices tú, Armin

- Ya, déjenlo, de todos modos ya casi es hora de irnos –dijo Mikasa mirando su reloj de mano.

Todos –o al menos la mayoría- en el salón repasaban de distintas formas para el examen de matemáticas del día siguiente, era temporada de estudiar de veras.

- Sí, ya casi es hora… -dijo Eren comenzando a garabatear en su libreta.

- ¿Ahora qué estás dibujando? –preguntó Armin más animado

- No sé –respondió Eren con una risita

- Quizá deberías estudiar algo de diseño en lugar de medicina, ¿no crees? –intervino Mikasa

- No, para nada, ¿acaso no crees que pueda? Lo lograré, tranquila, además esto es sólo un hobbie.

- Okay –respondió ella con una sonrisa, últimamente Eren se veía más animado y le gustaba verlo así.

El timbre sonó unos minutos más tarde y todos guardaron sus cosas mientras hablaban de los problemas que creían vendrían en el examen, diciendo si se les dificultarían o no. Eren salió con el cuaderno de dibujo en la mano acompañado de Armin y Mikasa, detrás de ellos, Jean, Marco, Connie y Sasha discutían sobre quién sacaría mejor nota en el examen. Al final terminaron apostando entre Jean y Connie: el que perdiera tendría que declararse a la persona que le gustara. Sasha sólo cuidaba que no le quitaran muchas papas de la gran bolsa que acostumbraba cargar.

- Ah, lo olvidaba –le dijo Mikasa a Eren mientras caminaban, Armin se había atrasado un poco hablando con Jean, que le preguntaba qué tan difícil creía que estaría el examen –tal vez si le podría "ayudar" un poco también-

- ¿Qué cosa? –respondió Eren, guardando el cuaderno en la vieja mochila.

- … Levi dijo que sí puedes ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero que te pateará si te pasas de idiota

- Eso dijo… -volteó hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo, recordando cómo lo había besado

- Ajá. Farlan dice que le caíste bien e Isabel que no lo molestes tanto si no quieres salir lastimado, creo que ellos también quieren verte…

- ¿Cuándo puedo verlo? Digo, ¿ellos también son tus primos?

- No, ellos son amigos de Levi… Petra cree que eres un buen chico, Auruo sólo te desea suerte… Ah, sí, sobre verlo, no sé, no soy Levi.

- No importa, iré después –y medio se rio, disimulando la emoción

- Sólo te diré una cosa: no porque Levi sea así, se porta así.

- No te entiendo… -respondió, algo confundido

- Ay, Eren.

Y siguieron caminando hasta la salida.

Al llegar a su casa, Eren se dedicó a hojear su cuaderno de dibujos, lo tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, era como una especie de diario o compendio de sueños. En las primeras hojas pudo apreciar unos desfigurados dibujos de algunos de sus animes favoritos, ya no recordaba gran cosa de ninguno de ellos, sólo que le encantaban, al entrar a la prepa había dejado de verlos paulatinamente.

Del único que recordaba al pie de la letra era: "Attack on titan", que era algo violento y sangriento, además tenía muy buena trama, pero no recordaba el final, ¿habían muerto todos o habían logrado salir…?

Luego comenzaba una serie de imágenes sacadas de sus sueños, aunque la mayoría estaba rayada por encima a propósito, ocultando todo y a la vez arruinándolo. Una de las pocas que no estaban así era una del hombre de sus sueños, en la que estaba de espaldas con la capa ondeando al viento.

Miro la fecha y notó que ese lo había hecho hacía exactamente un año, y no pudo evitar pensar en Levi. Pasó las hojas y encontró más dibujos de él, no lo recordaba, en verdad que no…

Luego de un rato de desidia tomó sus cosas y salió con rumbo a casa de Mikasa, llevando el cuaderno consigo.

…

- Hola, Eren –dijo Farlan al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo- qué bien que vienes, pensé que te habías arrepentido

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó un poco confundido por sus palabras

- ¿De qué? Hace casi dos semanas le dije a Mikasa que te avisara que sí podrías visitar a Levi

- Entonces… -¿por qué ella no le había dicho antes? Buscaría la forma de preguntarle después…- Lo siento, Farlan, es que hemos tenido un montón de exámenes, mañana es el último… ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

- Por supuesto, vamos, pasa

Eren entró y no tardó en toparse con Isabel, Mikasa había salido con Petra y Auruo de compras. Se quedó un rato hablando con Farlan e Isabel, aunque se moría de ganas por ver a Levi. Ambos eran muy agradables y le sacaron algunas sonrisas con sus chistes, de paso se enteró que Farlan estaba a punto de titularse en Derecho e Isabel en teatro. De repente Farlan le recordó que venía por Levi y se dignó en ir a llamarlo.

- Dice que subas, está en el cuarto de música, supongo que sabes cuál, ¿verdad?

- Sí, creo que sí

- Sube, te está esperando. Ah, y te advierto –agregó tomándolo del borde la camisa- la pagarás cara si dices algo demasiado idiota, creo que entiendes de lo que estoy hablando

Eren asintió, liberándose de su agarre, entendía perfectamente que muchas personas juzgarían a Levi por su condición, pero la forma en que Farlan lo había dicho… ¿Acaso lo habían herido antes de esa misma forma?

Subió los escalones sin mirar hacia atrás, con la mochila a cuestas. No conocía muy bien la parte de arriba, pero sabía cuál era el cuarto de música porque, de niños, él y Mikasa solían tomar clases de piano en ese lugar, recordó que hacía bastante que no tocaba uno.

Al encontrarse enfrente de la puerta el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápidamente, y no tenía idea si era porque del otro lado de la puerta estaba él o por la suave melodía que salía del interior, así que, armando de valor, dio un paso al frente y tocó la puerta.

- Adelante –escuchó su voz desde adentro y la melodía interrumpirse, le hubiera gustado que siguiera tocando…

- Hola, Levi –dijo acercándose a él, que estaba sentado en el banquillo frente al piano con los lentes puestos.

- Vaya, vaya, pensé que te habías esfumado, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Siento no haber venido antes, he estado muy ocupado con la escuela y… No, la verdad es que apenas hoy Mikasa me dijo que podía venir a visitarte… Lo siento

- Si hubieras querido venir lo habrías hecho antes

- Lo siento, Levi, pensé que podría molestarte.

- Pues sí me molestas, pero no lo suficiente, estoy esperando a que te artes de mí y te largues

- Levi, ¿de verdad estás enojado porque no vine a verte? –preguntó, esperanzado

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No pongas palabras en mi boca

- Lástima entonces… -lentamente caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, un poco separado, claro

- Aléjate, allá está otra silla, no te dije que podías acercarte –dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos, tal vez para evitar que él tomara su mano.

- Lamento haberte besado de repente, Levi, ¿podrías perdonarme?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Estás mintiendo, no lo sientes, en absoluto, y si crees que esa fachada de niñito bueno me convence estás equivocado

- Entiendo, olvida todo lo que dije entonces

- Idiota

- No me arrepiento por haberte besado, me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho otra vez –se acercó lentamente rodeándole la cintura y susurrando la palabras a su oído-. Me gustas, Levi

- No, Eren, no te gustó, sólo estás pendejamente confundido y…

Otro beso, esta vez sólo un rose, apenas había presionado sus labios contra los suyos. Luego se separó, levantándose, Levi había relajado un poco su semblante y apoyaba las manos una a cada lado del asiento, de improviso se había dado vuelta para hablar con él, dándole la espalda al piano.

Eren lo miró con una sonrisa y Levi se quitó los lentes.

- Levi

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, mocoso idiota?

- No tengo ningún problema, ese es el problema

- ¿Y a mi qué me importa, eh? ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto? No tiene sentido...

- ¿Seguir? Aún no he comenzado

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, para eso no tendrías que odiarme, pero...

- No te odio -interrumpió, Eren dio un paso hacia él

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Estás...

- Es que así al menos sentirías algo por mí

- Estás mal, Eren, yo no...

- No, Levi, lo entiendo, y, como siempre, tienes algo de razón, crees que soy joven y por eso todo lo que hago es por capricho pero, en verdad, me gustaría conocerte mejor...

- ¿Conocerme? No hay nada interesante en mí, Eren, sólo soy un ciego que…

- No hables así...

- Es la verdad, pero ¿sabes qué? Es un pendejada, todo esto son pendejadas

- Te equivocas

- No, tú lo haces

- ¿No se te ocurrió que ambos estamos mal? Simplemente eso

- Tú no estás mal, Eren, sólo estás confundido, y no sé por qué, ¿qué ha hecho que seas así?

- Todo, pero Levi esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti, no hables así de ti mismo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me duele que te consideres tan común. Eres increíble, eres talentoso, te escuché tocando el piano. Eres valiente, porque sé que no le tienes miedo a nada. Eres grosero, no te importa lo que digan de ti y eres...

- Basta, cállate

- No, Levi, eres la razón de que...

- No me conoces, cómo puedes decir todo eso.

- Te conocí en mis sueños

- ¿Enserio? -sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato, casi divertido- Estás bromeando

- Sí, pero eras diferente.

Casi sin querer, siguieron hablando por un buen rato, Levi le contó a Eren que allá en Francia tenía un grupo llamado "No Name" con sus amigos Hanji y Mike, pero que no pasaban de los ensayos en la cochera. Hanji quería que se presentaran de veras pero Levi no, ¿por qué? Porque los tres llevaban vendas en los ojos, la gente pensaría que significaría algún grito metafórico cuando, en realidad, sólo las usaban para verse mejor.

- Ya casi es hora de que me vaya –dijo Eren cuando notó que comenzaba a anochecer, no quería marcharse pero no quería que Farlan se enojara…

- ¿Todavía te sigo gustando?

- Mil veces más que cuando llegué

- Bueno, supongo que puedes venir de vez en cuando…

- Oh, Levi, ¡gracias! –interrumpió y lo abrazó, Levi lo empujó hacia un lado.

- No quiero que me toques, ¿entiendes?

- Entiendo

- No quiero que parezca que somos pareja, ni que te portes como tal frente a otros, por ahora serías más como…

- ¿Un amigo? –preguntó, ilusionado.

- Tendrás que ganártelo –respondió Levi y se levantó- Vamos, te acompañaré a la salida

Eren no dijo nada más y rio por lo bajo, Levi lo ignoró y lo condujo hasta la puerta, ya no era tanto problema como antes desplazarse por la casa, pues ya casi había memorizado todo el lugar, o al menos los que frecuentaba.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! –dijo Eren marchándose por el caminito de piedra del jardín

- ¡Adiós! ¡Cuídate! –dijo Isabel, Farlan sacudió la mano, Levi se había quedado adentro en la sala.

Ambos entraron cuando lo vieron perderse por la calle y regresaron con Levi.

- ¡Cuenta, Levi! ¡Cuenta! –dijo Isabel sentándose a su lado, curiosa, Levi sólo volteó hacia otro lado.

- Yo también quiero saber qué sucedió –terció Farlan

- No les diré

- ¿Ah? Pero ¿por qué no? –respondió Isabel haciendo una mueca.

- Oh, Levi, no me digas que enserio te convenció… ¡Vamos! ¿Él?

- Algo así, creo que no puedo juzgarlo aún…

- Awww, ¡a Levi le gusta!

- Eren y Levi sentados en un árbol, BESÁNDOSE –cantó Farlan y luego soltó una carcajada

- Par de inmaduros… -respondió Levi cruzando los brazos

- Ya, está bien. Entonces… ¿Lo seguirás viendo?

- Tal vez

- ¡Levi! No es justo, quiero saberlo todo, ¿qué dijo él?

- No te lo diré Isabel, eso no es algo que te importe –dijo con un aire malicioso

- Podría preguntarle en persona, ¿no crees? –dijo Farlan, Levi relajó un poco su gesto.

- No

- ¡Por favor! ¿Sabes? Para mí que sí te gusta

- ¿Para qué les conté? –reclamó Levi y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Entonces sí te gusta?

Levi no respondió y lanzándoles lo primero que su mano alcanzó, salió de la habitación. Bueno, Isabel lo estaría molestando de cualquier forma.

-FLASHBACK-

El día de la llegada.

Todos estaban cenando mientras discutían algunas cosas sobre el viaje, Farlan decía que quería conocer la cuidad, Isabel quería ir a Berlín, Petra y Auruo querían visitar algunos museos, los padres de Mikasa argumentaban sobre otros destinos. Mikasa miraba algo molesta a Levi, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso, ¿por qué Levi no lo había echado de la casa como acostumbraba? Siempre se portaba como un viejo enojón, ¿por qué Eren no había salido ni un poco lastimado?

- … Entonces tuvimos que salir para recoger a Farlan e Isabel… -decía Petra

- ¿Y dejaron a Levi solo? Pudieron haberme…

- No –interrumpió Mikasa, mirando de reojo a Levi-, Eren y yo estábamos estudiando, así que le pedimos que se quedará un rato

- Eren es un buen chico –dijo su madre y todos asintieron, Mikasa le dio un trago al vino y luego se sirvió un poco más.

- Me besó –dijo Levi, tranquilamente, Mikasa se ahogó un poco con el vino, Farlan tiró el tenedor a un lado, Isabel sonrió echándose una carcajada, Petra se quedó con las palabras en la boca, Auruo siguió comiendo, y loa padres de Mikasa interrumpieron su plática al escuchar semejante confesión, sorprendidos.

- ¿Eren te besó? –dijo Petra al fin, todos la miraron a ella y luego a Levi, esperando su respuesta

- Ajá –respondió- ¿podrías servirme un poco más de vino? –dijo extendiéndole su copa, ella la tomó y derramó un poco de vino, todos se habían callado de repente.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no lo golpeaste… -expuso Farlan

- Oh, Levi, ¿entonces saldrás con él? –se apresuró a decir Isabel

- Sería buena idea –terció Petra

- Agh… -respondió Levi dándole un trago a la copa de vino y resbalándose un poco por la silla

- Creo que es buena idea que conozcas otras personas… -dijo la madre de Mikasa, mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada a todos

- Si, Mikasa podría decirle que venga –dijo su padre

- ¡Qué venga! –convino Isabel

- ¿Podrías decirle a Eren que visité a Levi de vez en cuando?

- Por favor… -se quejó Levi, arrepintiéndose de haberles contado, se había imaginado que querrían matarlo por tratarlo de esa forma… Entonces recordó su relación con Erwin, toda la familia sabía que era la oveja negra así que no les molestaba mucho lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, qué cosa

- Sí… Yo le diré –respondió Mikasa, acabándose la copa por segunda vez-

Pero Mikasa no había cumplido con su encomienda, primero se había propuesto preguntarle a Eren sobre si eso era cierto pero el chico estaba tan distraído, no como antes, parecía más feliz, quién sabe por qué.

¿Acaso era por él…? Buscó desesperadamente una razón, algo que justificara esa sensación… ¿Por qué lo había besado a él y a ella…?

Oh, no… ¿Estaba celosa? ¿DE LEVI?

Entonces entendió que sí estaba enamorada, claro, los mejores chicos siempre tienen algún defecto.

Para cuando le dijo, y al ver sus reacciones, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

* * *

Chan chan chan...

Hola a todos! n.n

Gracias por todos sus follows, favs y los bellos reviews, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esta historia ;)

Lamento decirles que no podré actualizar cada semana como antes, ando ocupada con la prepa y eso (claro tenía que estudiar mecatrónica...) pero haré el esfuerzo, sólo tenganme paciencia xD

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Tomatazos o flores?

Quiero saber lo que piensan al leer esto ¬u¬, ¡espero sus reviews!

Me apuraré si dejan muchos! xD

Gracias por leer! ;)

Nos leemos luego n.n

Atte. Katherine

PD: Tranquilas, ya casi actualizo TVD .-.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, su respectivo dueño es Hayime Isayama

* * *

**III**

- Entreguen sus exámenes –dijo el profesor mientras observaba su reloj de mano, un segundo después sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada.

Algunos se apresuraron a anotar algunas cosas más antes de pasar las hojas hacia adelante. Armin suspiró, había terminado a tiempo e incluso le había soplado algunas respuestas a Jean por medio de Marco y Sasha. Mikasa había sido la primera en terminar y luego de eso se había quedado mirando a Eren por toda la hora.

- Pásalas, Jaeger –le dijo Jean a Eren y este no respondió.

Luego de hacer la mitad del examen se la había pasado mirando por la ventana, pensando cientos de cosas acerca de los últimos días y, en especial, de Levi. Con suerte aprobaría, aunque su ánimo estaba muy arriba como para preocuparse por eso. Así que sólo pasó las hojas, regresando a la realidad y reparó en Mikasa, ella desvió la mirada enseguida, no quería que la consideraran una acosadora de Eren pero…

¿Por qué tenía que gustarle Levi? Definitivamente tenía que preguntarle antes de volverse loca, de seguro sólo era otra de las bromas de mal gusto de su primo…

- Hola, Mikasa –dijo Eren delante de su asiento, ella parpadeo y arregló sus cosas para marcharse, todos abandonaban el salón entre quejas y suspiros, ¡al fin habían concluido todos los exámenes!

Mikasa se levantó, cargando un par de libros y recordó que hacía no mucho Eren le había ganado en altura, ahora era más alto que ella, y se veía más atractivo, con las músculos marcados gracias a todo el ejercicio que hacía, eso de estar en el equipo de soccer y baloncesto era… Ya casi no había rastro del tierno niño que había sido alguna vez, a excepción de sus ojos… Él seguía siendo el mismo, lo sabía.

- Vamos, se nos hace tarde, ya todos se van –dijo Eren tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón como hacía cuando quería molestar a Mikasa, pero esta vez sólo salió detrás de él con una sonrisa y lo alcanzó a medio pasillo.

- Dámela –le dijo estirando la mano hacia la bolsa, Eren la alzó aún más

- No sé cómo hacen las chicas para que sus bolsas pesen tanto –dijo Eren pasándole su mochila, Mikasa no respondió enseguida, ya percibía que no podría tratarlo de la _misma_ forma de ahora en adelante.

- Farlan me dijo que fuiste a visitar a Levi… -dijo, cambiando de tema.

- Sí, estuve allí un rato, creo que ahora soy como su amigo

- Vaya, es un milagro que no te odie –respondió ella, ligeramente enojada, y se gritó mentalmente que tenía que controlarse

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Eren inocentemente

- Porque él no es muy sociable que digamos –contestó y con una sonrisa maliciosa guiada por ese sentimiento aprovechó para agregar:- Excepto con las chicas, tenía un montón detrás de él allá en Francia

- ¿Ah, sí…? –Eren intentó sonar indiferente, pero sólo logró que algo de su entusiasme se esfumara de repente

. Sí, Petra está enamorada de él desde hace tiempo pero…

Se detuvo al notar el incómodo silencio y sintió una punzada en el pecho, en verdad esa no era la forma para hacer que Eren...

Idiota, ni siquiera le había preguntado.

Sin embargo una carcajada por parte de Eren la sacó de sus pensamientos unos minutos más tarde.

- Al menos no malgasta el tiempo -dijo avanzando, Mikasa lo siguió, mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

...

Eso sólo lo confundía aún más. ¿Por qué Mikasa le contaba esas cosas sobre Levi? ¿Por qué le había avisado dos semanas tarde que podía verlo...?

"¿Estará celosa? No... Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué estaría celosa de Levi...?"

El cielo encima de él se extendía como una tela color azul adornada por largas nubes esponjosas, últimamente siempre llovía, así que el ver el cielo despejado por un momento era simplemente maravilloso. Eren, acostado en la terraza -que era lo suficientemente grande para tener una mesa de almuerzo y algunas plantas... Las únicas que habían conservado desde...

"Eso ya no me importa mucho" Pensó Eren todavía observando el cielo y sólo sonrió, de niño hacía lo mismo, acompañado de su madre.

Su mano se estiro hacia arriba como queriendo tocar el cielo, como palpando las nubes para arrancar un pedazo.

Su madre había muerto hacía diez años, cuando él tenía sólo ocho. De momento la recordaba pero...

No, algo le decía que no tenía por qué seguir triste, era cierto que su vida no era la mejor pero tenía a su padre y a sus amigos apoyándolo, no estaba solo. ¿Qué más necesitaba para conversarse de que era cierto?

Siempre le había faltado algo, más allá de cualquier sueño. Ciertamente había fantaseado cientos de veces con viajar por todo el mundo, aunque quizá lo único quería era algo más simple.

Basta de quejas. Basta de pensamientos inútiles.

Era hoja de escribir una nueva página en el libro de su vida.

…

- ¿Estás libre esta tarde? –preguntaba Mikasa a Eren el lunes por la mañana en su acostumbrada llamada matutina

- Pues no tengo planes para hoy aparte de darme un baño, supongo que sí, ¿por qué? –respondía Eren arreglando algunas cosas de su cuarto antes de bajar a desayunar.

Durante el fin de semana había estado saliendo con sus amigos, que no dejaban de celebrar el que por fin se graduaban. Muchos estaban haciendo planes para distintas universidades, otros se irían a estudiar al extranjero…

- Me gustaría verte hoy –dijo Mikasa en tono más serio después de reírse un poco

- Claro, ¿quién más irá? ¿Armin, Sasha, Connie o Jean? Uhg, no, pensándolo bien, ni se te ocurra invitar a ese cara de caballo.

- Me gustaría que fuéramos sólo tú y yo –interrumpió Mikasa y luego agregó en tono más dudoso:- Claro, si no hay problema…

Eren se rio del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Eren?

- Es que no hemos salido solos tú y yo nunca… -decía entre risas- Pero si tú quieres está bien, pasaré por ti a las cinco, ¿está bien?

- Sí… Por supuesto

- Entonces, nos vemos –se despidió Eren

- Te esperaré –dijo ella y presionó el botón que colgaba el teléfono.

Uno, dos, tres…. Respira… ¡Aceptó! Mikasa se tiró a su cama con una sonrisa, sosteniendo con la otra mano una foto de ella y Eren, ¿sería acaso esta su oportunidad para salir de una vez con él?

- ¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa! –llamó alguien cerca de las escaleras.

- Ya voy –respondió ella levantándose de la cama, por suerte ya había ordenado su cuarto y ahora podría bajar a desayunar tranquilamente.

Un segundo antes se salir se vio al espejo: el cabello corto, lacio, chocando con su bufanda roja favorita, y el cuerpo perfectamente delineado. Pensó que quizá sólo Levi mentía, quizá…

Bajó la escalera de dos en dos, estaba ansiosa, pero tenía que controlarse hasta la tarde, si todo salía bien ese día podría estar libre toda la tarde sin que nadie la fastidiara.

…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Eren abriendo la puerta, Jean estaba parado frente a él, agitado

- ¡No lo sé! Eres el único con el que puedo hablar… -dijo agachándose un poco, como recuperando el aliento

- Pasa, entonces… -dijo Eren haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, Jean se dejó caer en el sofá en cuanto lo encontró.

- ¿Recuerdas lo de la apuesta con Connie?

- Claro, ¿no habías perdido?

- Ajá… Y ahora tengo que confesarme con la persona que me gusta pero hay un ligero problema…

- ¿Cuál? No me digas que te gustan los caba-

- Estoy saliendo con Marco –interrumpió, Eren se calló por unos segundos y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, riéndose

- ¡Qué bien! –dijo- ¿Y cuánto tienen saliendo?

- Casi un año… Espera, ¿cómo es que esto no te parece… no sé, "extraño"?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo salir con la persona que te gusta?

Eren siguió hablando con Jean hasta que logró convencerlo de que no había ningún problema con que tuviera una relación con Marco, por suerte Jean no preguntó de más, definitivamente Eren no quería hablarte de Levi todavía, menos a él… ¿Podría decírselo a Mikasa?

Necesitaba un consejo antes de dar otro paso, si bien estaba feliz de que Levi no lo odiara debía saber qué pensaba ella… Y de paso preguntarle por qué en los últimos días se portaba tan extraña, parecía alterarse cada vez que él llegaba, quizá nadie lo había notado pero él sí.

- Bien, tengo una idea –dijo Jean

Y entonces le contó a Eren su plan para cumplir la apuesta, él otro sólo lo molestó un rato más antes de que decidiera marcharse por fin.

…

- ¿Levi? –dijo Mikasa entrando en la sala de música, el otro había dejado de tocar al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo sin darse la vuelta, acariciando las teclas sin producir sonido alguno. Mikasa se cruzó de brazos, ahora que lo veía bien no tenía nada que perder con eso, si de verdad él lo quería… No, él no lo quería, ¿para que si quiera suponerlo?

Viniendo de una persona tan fría e inexpresiva como Levi no se podía saber con certeza. Eren era algo demasiado valioso para permitírselo…

- ¿Es cierto que Eren te besó? –dijo secamente, dando un paso más y cerrando la puerta. Levi sólo sonrió con ironía, no podía ser cierto…

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, primita? –Dijo en tono burlón- ¿Querías uno para ti también?

- Entonces es cierto –respondió enseguida, no dejaría que la intimidara, no tenía derecho

- Sí, él lo hizo –convino Levi tocando algunas notas en el piano, el sonido llenó toda la habitación y Mikasa maldijo la buena acústica.

- ¿Y qué te pareció? Debió ser un beso muy torpe, sabiendo que Eren no ha tenido más que un par de novias…

Levi sólo siguió tocando, perdiendo sus palabras entre las notas de la melodía. Mikasa trató de tranquilizarse pero algo le gritó que tenía que hacerlo, ¡tenía que saberlo de una vez! Así que caminó hasta él y le detuvo las manos, él otro intentó golpearla, pero ella lo esquivó exitosamente.

- Dime, Levi, ¿él te gusta? –soltó sin soltar sus manos, mientras él forcejeaba, y con un rápido movimiento logró colocarse detrás de él, apretándole el cuello con el brazo, como amenazándolo.

- ¿Esto es necesario, Mikasa? ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales, pequeña idiota? -dijo en tono tranquilo, irónico, dejando de moverse, lo suficiente para que ella descuidara su agarre. Luego su voz se tornó ligeramente enojada- Ahora suéltame, si no quieres salir lastimada

- Primero responde, Levi…

- Suéltame

- Dime

- No lo haré

- Yo tampoco

Entonces Levi le dio un codazo en las costillas y Mikasa se tambaleo hasta casi caer al suelo. Levi se levantó y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta dijo:

- No es tú decisión o mía, él ya lo hizo, y tú ni siquiera estabas en las opciones, así que… ¿No hagas más drama, sí?

Y salió de la sala antes de poder escuchar el golpe que Mikasa dio contra el suelo, frustrada.

Sabía que tenía por qué alterarse, pero lo que sentía era extraño, era peor que cuando se había golpeado con algo o se había caído de un árbol… Era peor, porque eso no podía curarse con una cinta.

…

- ¡Hola, Eren! ¡Qué bien que vienes! –dijo Isabel abriendo la puerta y encontrándolo del otro lado

- Hola –saludó él- Venía para…

- Ah, sí, Mikasa me dijo que te avisara que no podrá salir hoy porque está ocupada con cosas de la universidad y eso

- Oh, ya veo –dijo Eren, resignado, sus preguntas tendrían que esperar.

- ¿Quién es? –dijo Farlan bajando la escalera, Isabel abrió la puerta completamente y soltó una risita.

- Pues si no está me iré… -dijo Eren dando la vuelta, pero Isabel lo jalo del brazo

- ¿Quédate un rato más, si?

- … Claro

Entonces los tres pasaron al hall en silencio, Eren se sentó en uno de los sillones y Farlan e Isabel frente a él, serios, a él le sorprendía verlo de esa forma, quizá se había equivocado al pensar que eran más simpáticos de lo que creía…

- Estamos enterados de que te gusta Levi, ¿eso es cierto? –preguntó Farlan de repente, Eren volteó hacia otro lado, avergonzado

- Responde, Eren, ¿él te gusta? –terció Isabel

- … Sí… Levi me gusta, quisiera salir con él si… -dijo después de una pausa pero fue interrumpido casi enseguida por las risas de Farlan e Isabel- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¿Por qué no subes a verlo? Está en la sala de música, anda, ve

- ¿No dirán nada sobre…?

- No, es asunto de Levi, aunque si te echaremos el ojo de ahora en adelante

- De acuerdo –dijo Eren, nervioso, no esperaba ver a Levi esa tarde pero no podía negar de que se moría por hacerlo…

- Algo más –agregó Farlan antes de que Eren se levantara- No tengo que recordarte lo que dije la última vez, ¿verdad?

- No, lo recuerdo

- Ya, déjalo. Anda, Eren, ¡sube a verlo!

- Sí… -dijo apenas subiendo la escalera de dos en dos, sintió su corazón acelerarse enseguida, si no podría obtener _esas_ respuestas conseguiría otras.

…

Jean y Marco entraron al centro comercial sin mucha prisa, Jean se veía nervioso, por lo que Marco intentaba calmarlo. Claro que no podía hacerlo luego de que tuvieran una tremenda discusión.

Marco no estaba muy seguro de si sería bueno o no confesarle a los demás que estaban saliendo, a lo que Jean alegaba que lo haría de todas formas. Al final no habían llegado a un acuerdo y estaban por reunirse con los demás, Marco quería marcharse pero quería saber qué haría él para cumplir su apuesta.

Era algo estúpido pero esperaba que Jean no se arrepintiera en el último momento.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada, pronto llegaron hasta el área restaurantera donde encontraron a Armin, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Ymir, Historia, Reiner y Berthold sentados alrededor de un par de mesas, y al ver a Jean y Marco soltaron algunos gritos para saludarlos.

- ¿Estás listo? –dijo Connie

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió Jean, seguro- Pero antes... –jaló a Armin y le susurró algo al oído, este asintió y salió corriendo, todos parecieron confundidos por un momento.

Jean miró a Marco con una sonrisa.

"¡Atención a todo el mundo!"

La voz de Armin resonó en todo el lugar unos minutos más tarde, Connie volteó a mirar los cientos de altavoces y bocinas alrededor de todo el lugar. Algunas personas siguieron caminando pero otra se quedaron quietas al escuchar las palabras.

Entonces se apagaron las luces y un montón de gritos azotaron el ambiente.

"Por favor, guarden la calma, sólo he venido para hacer un anunció especial"

Un reflector recorrió todo el suelo hasta topar con Jean, que jaló a Marco hasta su lado. Connie, Sasha y los demás miraban sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba

"Estas son las palabras de Jean Kirschtein para alguien especial… Escuchen por favor:

Estoy enamorado de ti y lo noté hace muy poco, pero quiero decírtelo ahora antes de que me enamore más y me sea imposible hablarte sin cometer alguna falta. Estoy enamorado de ti, y no sé cuánto más podré esperar para decirte que te amo… Estoy enamorado de ti Marco Bodt, y si escuchas esto, quiero pedirte que seas mi mundo, y si no te doy el mío, porque si cada cabeza es un mundo y tú eres en lo único que pienso. Entonces eres mi mundo."

Las luces se encendieron unos segundos más tarde, Jean apretaba la mano de Marco con una sonrisa y todas las personas en el centro comercial gritaban y hablaban de su declaración, como deseando que fuera dirigida a ellas.

- Jean tú… -dijo Marco sin soltar su mano, los demás los observaban sin decir nada, sorprendidos por la declaración y porque sabían que nadie que hubiera estado en ese lugar lo olvidaría nunca.

- Marco, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Pero si nosotros… -respondió él, avergonzado

- Ahora es oficial –dijo Jean

- Claro que quiero salir contigo, Jean –contestó Marco dándole un abrazo.

…

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo, Levi

- Pasa

Eren entró en la sala con cuidado, le hubiera gustado encontrar a Levi tocando el piano como la última vez pero sólo estaba sentado en un sillón, moviendo los lentes de un lado a otro.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Adelante

- Farlan e Isabel saben que me gustas…

- Sí, yo les dije a todos, pero a los hijos de puta no les importó

- ¡Levi!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas alguna clase de aprobación?

- Te extrañé, es bueno verte de nuevo –dijo acercándose más y pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello.

- Hazte a un lado, no dije que podías…

De nuevo, ¿qué acaso le gustaba dejarlo con la palabra en la boca? Su mano se había deslizado hasta rozar su barbilla, acercándola a sus labios, depositando un suave beso. Después lo había profundizado mordiendo ligeramente el borde su labio para abrirse paso en su boca, enrollando su lengua con la ajena. Levi no tardó en separarse y asestarle un par de golpes.

Aunque no podía negar que esos besos despertaban en él algo extraño, si acaso él...

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Levi -susurró a su oído

- ¿Por qué no puedes estarte quieto, mocoso idiota? No me gusta que seas tan…

Otro beso.

- ¿Qué haga qué?

- ¡Ya, joder, deja eso!

- No puedo

Otro beso, otro, y otro y otro más. Levi había dejado de luchar paulatinamente.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Levi? Prometo hacer todo lo que…

- Cállate

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo pensaré.

Eren dio un brinquito de felicidad y lo abrazó enseguida. Aquella sensación inexplicable lo recorría completo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Ya no tenía más dudas: era él. Y aquello no era un sueño, sino que lo había conocido en otro momento, o en otra vida…

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! n.n

Lamento la tardanza pero estaba ocupada Dx Pero prometo actualizar pronto... Pronto (JAJAJAJ Sí, claro)

No, de verdad lo haré x3

Pero bueno... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Pronto habrá lemon! u

Gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan tan bellos comentarios ;)

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Atte. Katherine


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shigeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama

* * *

**IV**

- ... Este viaje ha sido corto pero tan significativo que se quedará en nuestra memoria por muchos años.

El eco de las palabras a través del micrófono resonó en todo el teatro, enseguida, algunas personas se pusieron de pie mientras Mikasa bajaba del escenario. Ella por su parte miro alrededor: estaban todos los alumnos de la generación, los profesores y, más arriba, el resto del público. Y todos aplaudían, algunos sólo por cortesía, de eso estaba segura, pero no había persona en toda la sala que no hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo? -preguntó Mikasa a Armin al llegar a su lugar.

- ¡Estuvo increíble! -respondió Armin, emocionado. Mikasa sonrió y buscó a Eren con la mirada, estaba sentado al lado de Jean Kirschtein, Armin lo notó al instante y recordó lo sucedido hacía apenas un par de horas... Mikasa lucía alterada todavía aunque no lo admitiera.

-FLASHBACK-

Mikasa alzo la vista de la carpeta hacia el gran auditorio vacío, las filas y filas de asientos sin ocupantes. Ya sólo restaban unas horas para la graduación y estaba nerviosa. No porque tuviera presentar un discurso frente a toda la escuela sino porque no había tenido una conversación seria con Eren en todos esos días y no cabía duda de que se toparía con él en cualquier momento.

Aunque evitarlo para siempre tampoco arreglaría nada...

Su celular sonó entonces y al levantarlo descubrió que era él, dudo en responderle pero su dedo se deslizó en el botón verde antes de notarlo.

- ¿Mikasa? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola...? -la voz de Eren sonó del otro lado de la línea.

- Eren -dijo Mikasa por fin, acercándose el celular al oído, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente.

- ¿Ya llegaste al teatro?

- Sí... Estoy practicando mi discurso

- ¿Estás adentro? Oh, espera ahí, llego en cinco.

- Claro

Por suerte Eren llegó antes de que Mikasa decidiera escapar de nuevo. Él, claro, sólo quería hablar con ella para desearle buena suerte, no le preguntaría nada de lo que tuviera duda pues no era el momento, aunque tenía mucho que decirle, como que ahora estaba CASI en una relación con Levi… Definitivamente tenía que conocer su opinión acerca del tema.

- ¡Hola! –le dijo Eren abrazándola como siempre, aunque esta vez Mikasa se apartó de repente, Eren lo percibió pero decidió guardarse sus preguntas.

- Llegaste antes… -dijo ella repasando las líneas en la carpeta, sin mirarlo

- Es porque quería escuchar antes que nadie eso que escribiste, ¡anda, léelo!

- No, claro que no, tendrás que esperar un poco más –respondió ella sonriendo por fin al ver que Eren seguía rogándole que lo hiciera.

- Bien, esperaré –dijo Eren luego de un rato haciéndose el molesto

- Son las reglas, nadie puede escucharlo antes –dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, Eren observando lo grande que era ese lugar, haciendo preguntas sin sentido como si no le daría nervios estar allí parada cuando todo eso estuviera lleno y Mikasa repasando las líneas del texto sin prestarle mucha atención. Pasados unos minutos se sentó junto a él en el borde del escenario, balanceando los pies para alcanzar el suelo.

- ¿Ya te dieron tus resultados?

- Ah, sí…

- ¿Y bien? ¡No me dejes así!

- ¡Pasé! –dijo ella, emocionada

- ¡Felicidades! –dijo él abrazándola de nuevo, esta vez Mikasa sólo lo miró a los ojos y no dudó ni por un segundo en acercarse más y…

Lo besó, por esa milésima de segundo junto sus labios con los suyos, pero algo no andaba bien… No se sentía tan bien como lo imaginaba, hacía falta _algo_… Eren no reaccionó al principio pero luego de un instante la apartó casi de golpe. Entonces ambos se quedaron mirando al otro, Mikasa agachó la cabeza e hizo una ademan levantándose y marchándose a la vez pero Eren la detuvo del brazo, ella no se giró para encararlo, ¿por qué todo eso era tan confuso? ¿¡Por qué no había sentido nada!?

- Espera, Mikasa, ¿por qué…? –en verdad que no encontraba palabras para describir lo que ella había hecho

- ¿Qué no es obvio, Eren...? –dijo ella sin darse la vuelta, jalando su mano para liberarse de la suya, ordenando sus pensamientos. Eren se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ella suspiró y se giró por fin.

- Mikasa, yo… Lo siento si te di esa idea, para mí eres sólo una amiga, como mi hermanita… -dijo Eren acercándose a ella que había soltado algunas lágrimas, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

- No, no me toques… -dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Eren estaba confundido, no quería herirla bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si ella se portaba así… Oh, no esto era toda su culpa, ¡cómo no lo había visto antes! Y quizá ya sería demasiado tarde para remediarlo… Si tan sólo…

- Mikasa, escúchame por favor, yo te quiero, pero no de esta forma. Como dije, para mí eres sólo una amiga, mi mejor amiga de hecho, no quiero que dejes de serlo sólo por esto… Mikasa…

- No puedo, Eren, no puedo… -dijo queriendo alejarse de nuevo, algo su interior le gritaba que tenía que dejarlo, no podía cargar más con ese sentimiento ignorado.

Eren se quedó en silencio por unos minutos más mientras Mikasa se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sólo entonces pareció relajarse un poco.

- Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres? –Dijo luego de una pausa mirándolo por fin- Sólo quiero que respondas algo antes…

- De acuerdo, dime

- ¿…Te gusta Levi?

- ¿Cómo es que tu…? –respondió, entonces recordó las palabras de Levi hacía poco: "Les dije a todos pero no les importó" Ya no tenía más preguntas, Mikasa había estado portándose así a causa de ello, no había otra razón.

- Responde, es importante

- Sí –respondió-, de hecho casi lo convenzo de salir conmigo, aún no del todo pero sí.

- ¿Cómo sé que un idiota como él te hará feliz? Es tan…

- ¿Grosero? ¿Violento? Lo cierto es que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, quería decírtelo desde hace mucho pero no hubo momento… Siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho, ¿entiendes? Es algo extraño, creo que, aunque suene loco, mi lugar está con él, quiero estar con él no importa cómo

- Eren, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un joven malhumorado que de por sí está…? –no, no podía decirlo tan fácil, tenía que entender que eso era así y ya, Eren de verdad parecía diferente cuando se trataba de él.

- No me importa que tenga esa condición, Mikasa…

- Bien, sólo recuérdale de vez en cuando que tiene suerte de estar contigo, ¿sí?

- No es suerte, Mikasa -sonrió-, es el destino.

...

Esa tarde, terminada las graduación, las fotos del recuerdo y las palabras agrias de despedida todo el mundo se marchó con sus respectivas familias a pasar la tarde, claro que como el padre de Eren, Grisha, trabajaba casi todo el día y sólo había asistido un momento a la hora de las entregas de certificados y eso, Eren no tuvo más remedio que regresar a casa solo, por suerte Armin se ofreció a acompañarlo, mientras que Mikasa se perdió en la gente y nadie supo a qué hora se había ido.

- Es extraño, ¿sabes? –dijo Eren, acostado en la terraza, mirando el cielo, Armin estaba sentado a un lado "examinando" los dibujos de su cuaderno.

- Yo no lo creo, es decir, para Mikasa siempre has sido alguien especial, aunque no me imaginaba que de esa forma, supongo que tenía que pasar en algún momento… -dijo Armin, extrañado con los raros dibujos.

- No es eso, es sólo que Mikasa no se veía feliz incluso en ese momento, ¿entiendes? Parecía…

- Tal vez no le gustó

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó, volteándose hacia Armin

- Digo que, tú deberías de entenderlo mejor que yo, a ver… ¿Qué sientes cuando besas a Levi?

- Ah, pues… -Eren miró hacia el cielo por unos segundos, ¿cómo describir lo que sentía cada vez que lo besaba? Era simplemente indefinible… No podía limitarse a sólo describirlo con palabras, porque ni eso era suficiente.

- ¿Y qué sentiste cuando Mikasa te besó? ¿No fue lo mismo, cierto?

- No

- No creo mucho en el amor, Eren, pero sé que existe. Y creo que Mikasa sólo estaba confundida, creyó que en verdad te amaba, eso es todo.

- De todos modos, me preocupa lo que suceda después… -respondió Eren con un suspiro, regresando a mirar el cielo.

…

Las semanas pasaron lentamente a partir de entonces, todo el mundo andaba en sus propios asuntos, arreglando detalles con la universidad o preparando las maletas para irse de viaje. Casi todos entrarían a la Universidad local, a excepción de Mikasa, que había conseguido ingresar a una en el extranjero.

Luego del incidente el día de la graduación Mikasa se portaba como si nada, aunque sí, se le veía un poco más seria. Eren iba casi a diario a visitar a Levi, ahora llevándole pequeños regalos –algunos dulces que había averiguado por Isabel que le gustaban o discos de sus bandas favoritas-. Levi no había cambiado en casi nada su actitud con él.

Eren quería saber más acerca de Levi, pero este siempre evitaba el tema diciéndole que mejor le contara sobre él, ahí era cuando Eren aceptaba y le hablaba de cualquier cosa, algunas veces incluso llegó a contarle de su mamá, claro que recordar eso lo ponía un poco triste, por suerte el estar con Levi contrarrestaba todo eso, en esos momentos era tan feliz que habría sido difícil que algo lo tumbara.

- Ella decía que todo lo que nos rodea es como un regalo, por más pequeño que sea si ese detallito falta nada sería igual –decía Eren observando las manos de Levi, tan pequeñas y delicadas

- Entiendo –respondía Levi-, pero no es del todo cierto. Hay cosas que pierdes y que simplemente no notas que se fueron.

- Cierto –dijo Eren mirándolo, le gustaba como se veía Levi con el par de lentes oscuros- Levi… -agregó abrazándolo suavemente.

- Eres un encimoso, Eren –se quejó Levi con un suspiro, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a que Eren no lo dejara ni por un momento.

- Sal conmigo, Levi, por favor –decía Eren por milésima vez, Levi no respondía enseguida.

¿Cuántas veces se lo había pedido hasta ahora? Había perdido la cuenta hace mucho… Ya no sólo notaba su voz rosándole los oídos, también estaban sus brazos, tan cómodos y su ánimo, que había logrado sacarle algunas sonrisas. Eren era perfecto en muchos sentidos, pero algo así no podría ser para él solo, claro que no…

Mikasa ya no se había metido entre ellos desde el incidente de la graduación, de hecho evitaba a toda costa toparse con uno o con el otro, más cuando estaban juntos. ¿Acaso ya había renunciado a salir con Eren? Eso parecía demasiado simple para ser cierto…

Levi recordó cuando eran niños, el cómo había crecido entre la casa de sus padres y la de su prima, las autoridades le habían quitado la custodia a su padre luego de que su madre hubiera fallecido alegando que en las condiciones en las que tenía al niño, sólo le haría mal. No porque tuviera tal _discapacidad_ tenía que tratarlo como a un inútil…

Así que desde siempre había sido como una carga para su familia, puede que sus tíos dijeran tenerle afecto pero él conocía las mentiras mejor que nadie, y todo eso que hacían era una asquerosa mentira. No querían ayudarlo, querían deshacerse de él a como diera lugar. Por supuesto que sería más difícil el hacerlo al tener a Farlan e Isabel a su lado, ambos lo habían acompañado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

- Hey, Levi –le dijo Eren para llamar su atención, se había quedado muy quieto entre sus brazos.

- No, no quiero salir contigo, ya te lo he dicho –respondió Levi levantándose y yendo hacia el piano, las notas comenzaron a sonar por toda la sala, y eran más fuertes que de costumbre, podía percibirse el enojo con el que tocaba _Phantom of opera_.

- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Eren avanzando hasta él- Levi, para porfavor, ¡Levi!

Pero Levi seguía tocando, a cada segundo más rápido hasta que de plano golpeó el piano y tronó los dientes. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que sí? ¿Qué importaba ya tener más problemas…?

- Levi, Levi, ¿estás bien? –le dijo arrodillándose frente a él y tomando su mano, el otro seguía sentado en el banquillo del piano e inconscientemente una lagrima se había escapado por su rostro, Eren lo notó enseguida y sólo lo abrazo, tan fuerte que Levi no tardó en quejarse.

- ¡Suéltame! Ya tuve suficiente

- No hasta que sepa que estás bien

- El que hagas esto no ayuda en nada

- ¿Y esto sí? –preguntó robándole un beso, Levi le dio un codazo y luego lo tiró al suelo, Eren se enderezó antes de que le soltara una patada y lo aló hasta caer sobre él, a lo que Levi protestó enseguida, entonces Eren rodó con él en el suelo, esquivando sus golpes. Luego aseguró sus manos por encima de su cabeza, cuidando no lastimarlo.

Sabía que algo andaba mal con Levi y deseaba ayudarlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin que él pensara que le haría daño? Tan sólo quería que fuese feliz, tan sólo eso...

- Sueltame... Llamaré a Farlan si intentas algo... -dijo Levi forcejeando un poco, volteando la cabeza a un lado.

Sí, habría sido fácil tan sólo comenzar a besarlo, quitarle la ropa y divertirse un rato, sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte en ese aspecto, no podía dejarse llevar sin que Levi se lo permitiera.

Así que lo soltó y se sentó frente a él, doblando las rodillas. Levi hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos.

- Aclaremos esto de una vez, ¿quieres? -dijo Levi- No quiero salir contigo, ¿entiendes? No quiero que sigas besándome así nomas, no quiero tenerte cerca, Eren

- ¿Me odias?

- No, ya te lo había dicho, no puedo odiarte...

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres tenerme cerca? ¡No tiene sentido! -gritó, acercándose a él lentamente, Levi lo percibió enseguida y retrocedió, pero topó con el sofa, Eren sonaba enojado

- Sólo dame una razón para no intentarlo... -dijo Eren abrazándolo suavemente

- Eres más joven que yo

- Te alcanzaré

- Tendrás problemas con tu familia

- No, mi padre lo aceptará

- Eren, estoy... Ciego, ¿no es esa razón suficiente para dejarlo?

- No, no lo es... -respondió Eren en tono firme- ¿Que no lo ves, Levi? Me da igual que seamos diferentes, que pensemos distinto, que no seamos compatibles... Me basta concidir contigo en querer estar juntos para siempre.

Entonces lo besó, no de la manera en que lo hacía siempre, sino tomando su mano y apretándola un poco, cuando terminó Levi agachó la cabeza hacia un lado

- ...Te amo, Levi... -murmuraba a su oido, Levi no tardó en golpearlo en las costillas

- ¿No pararás con esto, verdad? Te importa una mierda lo que digan, ¿no? -dijo dandole otro golpe, Eren dudaba de cómo era que peleaba tan bien

- Me interesa lo que digas tú, Levi -contestó Eren alcanzando su puño antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo- Si lo deseas no te diré nunca que te quiero, pero déjame demostrártelo a cada minuto quieres, ¿quieres?

- ¡Basta ya! Te diré lo que haremos, será tu última oportunidad...

...

- Eren… -dijo Mikasa unos días más tarde abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con su viejo amigo, que lucía muy arreglado

- ¡Mikasa, hola! –le dijo Eren queriéndola abrazar como siempre, claro que Mikasa se apartó enseguida- Creí que estabas de viaje, ya sabes, la universidad, ¿cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, supongo… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a…?

- ¡Eren! –gritó Isabel detrás de ella

- Shh.. Se supone que no debe escucharlo –dijo Farlan saliendo a recibirlo también.

Mikasa los dejó y entró a la casa, escuchando de los planes que hacían para ese día en la "cita" que tendría Eren con Levi. Pronto vio a este último bajando la escalera y dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Farlan le quitó el bastón antes de que golpeara a cualquiera de los tres.

- Hola, Levi –le dijo Eren parándose frente a él, Levi le quitó el bastón a Farlan y lo golpeó con este en la cabeza

- Llegas tarde, es un punto menos –dijo moviendo el bastón de un lado a otro.

- Lo siento, es que estaba preparándote algo especial, toma –respondió Eren entregándole un disco adornado con un pequeño moñito a Levi junto con una memoria USB atrás- El disco es de _Paramore_, sé que es una de tus bandas favoritas y en la USB encontrarás una grabación que hice especialmente para ti, Levi

Isabel sonrió, encantada con los regalos y Farlan le dio un codazo a Levi para que diera las gracias.

Luego ambos se marcharon hacia su cita. Mikasa no tardó en soltar un largo suspiro, pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que empacar esa tarde mientras Levi salía con Eren…

.

.

* * *

Hola, hola n.n

¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¡Déjenme saberlo en un review!

Lamento haber tardado tanto, estaba falta de inspiración y de tiempo pero aquí está por fin :D Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia y me dejan tan bellos comentarios ;)

Antes de irme tengo una pregunta para ustedes (Quiero saber su opinión!)

_- ¿Con quien emparejan a Mikasa?_

... ¿?

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Un abrazo,

atte, Katherine


	5. Chapter 5

N.A. ¡HOLA! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo nwn  
Sé que tardé un poquito... (Mucho, diría yo) Pero aquí esta :D  
Como ya terminé el otro fic (_The Vampire Diaries_, que también ese Ereri, las invito a leerlo ;3) trataré de actualizar más seguido, pero no prometo nada,  
últimamente he tenido kilos de tarea Dx

Las dejó con el capítulo. nwn

* * *

**V**

_-FLASHBACK-_

- ¿Dónde está?

- No tengo idea, llevo buscándolo desde el recreo ¡y no lo encuentro!

- Agh, ese mocoso sólo causa problemas... Le daré una buena tunda cuando lo vea

- ¿Escuché bien, Kenny?

La maestra se giró para encontrarse con su vieja amiga: la profesora Hanji, Kenny chasqueó la lengua al verla y se dirigió a la salida. Hanji no lo detuvo, ni mucho menos esperó a que este le preocupara un poco su hijo, había abandonado esa tarea desde hacía mucho...

- ¡Hanji! -gritó una voz detrás de ellas, era otro pequeño, de ojos color miel y albino: Farlan

- Hola, pequeño -dijo ella incándose para saludarlo, Isabel salió corriendo detrás junto algunos niños, todos jugando animadamente.

- ¿Dónde está Levi? -preguntó Hanji mientras la maestra atendía a los otros niños.

- No puedo decirte -admitió Farlan en tono serio, Hanji sintió ganas de apretarle las mejillas de lo tierno que se veía, claro que encontrar a Levi era más importante

- ¿Ah...? ¿Y por qué no? -dijo haciéndose la desanimada

- ¡Yo sé dónde esta! -gritó Isabel, separándose del resto de los niños que ya entraban al salón de clases, tomando sus cosas pues ya era hora de la salida.

- ¿Dónde? -preguntó Hanji, Farlan miró a Isabel haciendo un gesto de que cerrara la boca.

- ¿Y para qué lo quieres? -preguntó haciéndose el serio

- Asuntos importantes -dijo Hanji con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? -respondió Farlan. Hanji soltó una risita.

Amaba hablar con los niños, le gustaba la forma en cómo veían las cosas y cómo convertían una simple hoja de papel en una ventana a otro mundo. Levi era especial para ella en muchos sentidos, su madre había sido amiga suya y, luego de su muerte, le había encargado cuidar de él, claro que era algo complicado siendo que su padre lo detestaba, ¡qué habría visto ella para casarse con él!

_El amor es ciego_, de eso estaba segura.

Hanji se despidió de cada uno de los niños con una sonrisa, saludando también a sus madres. Luego de que Isabel se marchara, Farlan no tuvo más remedio que contarle dónde estaba Levi, tampoco le parecía correcto delatar a su amigo pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor así.

- Oh, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese enano? -decía Hanji entrando a la pequeña bodega donde se guardaban materiales varios, no tardó en vislumbrar un par de piecesitos detrás de una cortina, la cual hizo a un lado sin cuidado alguno, encontrándose con el pequeño Levi ahí.

- Me sorprende que eligieras este lugar, está muy sucio, ¿no crees?

- No sé -admitió Levi cruzando los brazos con gracia, Hanji no pudo evitar reirse y abrazarlo.

- ¿Por qué te escondiste, Levi? Hoy tenías cita con el doctor -dijo ella, Levi no la había hecho a un lado como siempre.

- No quería verlo -respondió Levi, Hanji notó el tono triste que ocultaba en su voz.

- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo hoy? ¡Te prepararé lo que quieras!

- Bien -dijo él luego de una pausa, Hanji lo guió hasta la salida y más tarde se despidió de la maestra.

Durante el camino Levi no habló mucho apesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer que le contara algo. Necesitaba saber qué habría pasado ahora para que estuviera así.

Sabía que más allá de contar con esa _discapacidad_ debía de enseñarle a no verlo cómo una carga, no tenía por qué dejarse llevar por las opiniones de los demás...

Ni siquiera por la de su padre.

...

- ¡Anda, Mikasa! Sólo será un rato, ¡todos estarán ahí!

- No sé, Sasha, no tengo animos de salir

- ¡Ahg! ¿Y por qué? -se quejó ella

- Sólo... No quiero salir en este momento... -respondió la otra colgando el teléfono mientras se recostaba en su cama, mirando al techo y escuchando el tic tac del reloj. Había terminado de empacar todo desde hacía rato... El teléfono no tardó en sonar de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, no quería pensar en nada ni hacer nada...

Claro que era difícil, los recuerdos de Eren a su lado no dejaban de pasarle por la mente, parecía que habían pasado años desde que eran tan buenos amigos...

El teléfono dejó de sonar entonces, y estiró la mano, mirando de reojo de quien era la llamada, era un número desconocido. Meh... Decidió que apagaría el teléfono y se dormiría un rato, sin embargo una nueva llamada entró de nuevo, era el mismo número que antes y contestó por pura inercia.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, Mikasa -una voz femenina sonó del otro lado de la línea, parecía familiar

- ¿Quién es? -respondió, levantándose de la cama y tomando sus audifonos, quizá escuchando música se distraería un poco

- ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? -contrarió la otra.

- No, y si no tienes algo importante qué decir, adiós -dijo, pero un grito por parte de la otra se lo impidió

- Soy Annie, ¿me recuerdas ahora?

- Annie, por supuesto, lo siento, no te reconocí, pensé que era otra vez Sasha...

- ¿Estás ocupada?

- No

- ¿Puedo ir a visitarte entonces?

- Supongo, pero Annie...

- Llegaré ahí en un rato -interrumpió, cortando la llamada enseguida.

¿Para qué quería Annie verla? No eran muy amigas ni nada por el estilo. Ahg... Quizá quería pedirle prestado algún libro o algo, después de todo sus conversaciones siempre eran así.

...

- ¿A dónde carajos me llevas? -dijo Levi luego de aburrirse del viaje en tren.

- Por ahí -respondió Eren con una sonrisa.

- No me hace ninguna gracia, quiero saber a dónde me llevas

- ¡Pero si es una sorpresa, Levi! -dijo, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar un golpe por parte de él.

- Pon algo de música -ordenó moviendo sus dedos como tocando el piano, estaba algo ansioso y el silencio definitivamente no le ayudaba.

Llevaban casi media hora desde que habían subido, por suerte los vagones estaban vacíos a esa hora. Levi divagaba entre los viejos recuerdos y los momentos con Eren. Había concluido que no le molestaba besarlo, tampoco sus brazos, pero sobre todas las cosas, la que quizá gustaba más era su voz, le habría sido imposible expresar lo que venía a él al escuchar su voz. Quizá su única duda entonces era sí valía la pena arriesgarse de nuevo...

Ninguna de las pocas relaciones que había tenido habían sido especiales, simplemente faltaba algo, a la hora de recibir un beso o enlazar las manos, hacía falta algo...

El sonido de la música en sus oídos lo apartó de ese lio, Eren le había pasado un audifono y él se había colocado el otro, entonces había tomado su mano.

- Ya casi llegamos, Levi -murmuró a su oído embozando una sonrisa.

Estaba impaciente por llegar, faltaba tan poco... Levi parecía un tanto diferente ese día, incluso sonaba enojado pero sabía que no sería impedimento para sus planes. Su meta era hacerlo sonreir, y robarle un beso si tenía la oportunidad...

Las notas de _Nocturne _de _Chopin_ invadieron sus oidos un minuto después. Levi escuchaba la melodía detenidamente, no se trataba de cualquier canción...

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Eren al ver su aparente calma

- Sí, supongo -respondió Levi desviando la mirada. Oh, pero si esa canción le traía tantos recuerdos...

- Llegamos -anunció Eren luego de un momento, Levi se levantó casi de golpe para salir, Eren fue detrás de él rápidamente, quería tomar su mano pero el bastón que sujetaba Levi no se lo permitiría.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó cuando habían salido del subterraneo. Eren miró la plaza a su alrededor, la fuerte unos metros más allá y la famosa construcción frente a ellos.

- ¿Has oído hablar del _Edificio de Opera_? -preguntó Eren acercándose un poco más a él

- No -respondió, sentía que estaba en un lugar grande, escuchaba la fuerte chapoteando detrás y el frío viento en el rostro. Además del típico murmullo de personas hablando.

- Pues hoy lo conocerás, ¡en marcha! -dijo Eren tomándolo del brazo sin permiso.

- ¡Hey! -protestó Levi al verse arrastrado por él. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban tomando asiento en lo que parecía un teatro.

Eren le explicó poco del lugar antes de que la presentación comenzara, el sonido de las teclas y las cuerdas invadió el ambiente. Levi tuvo que admitir que le agradaba el sonido pero no pensaba que Eren hubiera escogido tal cosa, quizá habría preferido algo más simple, un estúpido paseo o... ¿De verdad se estaba preocupando por lo que haría con él? Oh, sí que estaba grave.

Eren había permanecido en silencio casi toda la hora, Levi advertía que seguía mirándolo sin razón alguna, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Era innevitable.

Poco a poco, arrullado por la suave melodia se recostó sin fijarse realmente donde ponía la cabeza, pronto notó que Eren lo rodeaba con los brazos y depositaba un dulce beso en su cabeza, cómo era empalagoso ese niño...

Un momento después sintió sus labios acercandose, rosando ligeramente los suyos, enseguida aquello había tomado forma, Eren lo besaba, pero era diferente, casi podía percibir las "mariposas" en su estomago y el ritmo acelerado en su pecho. Entonces una sonrisa se le escapó.

- Te amo -murmuró Eren a su oido.

Levi no dijo nada, pero se quedó así: entre sus brazos, recibiendo sin pena cada uno de sus besos.

Terminado el concierto ambos salieron tomados de la mano hacia la calle, Levi pensaba en la melodía que había escuchado, en cómo sentía a Eren tan cerca como para que pudiera ignorar cualquier respuesta. Le vino la idea de lo estúpido que era todo aquello, el que tuviera que confirmar algo que había empezado hacía mucho.

Quizá por fin había caido bajo su hechizo, sin duda: estaba enamorado.

- Eren -lo llamó, decidido.

...

- Hola

- Hola -respondió Mikasa haciéndole un gesto a Annie para que pasara.

- ¿Estás sola?

- Sí, los demás salieron... -respondió casi con un suspiro.

Mikasa la condujo hasta el hall mientras hablaban sobre el día de la graduación, el discurso de Mikasa y los demás. Annie entraría a la universidad local.

- Supe que te marchas mañana, deberíamos organizarte una despedida

- Despedida... ¡Por supuesto! -dijo Mikasa más para sí misma que para Annie- Oh, no...

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría una despedida?

- Es sólo que Sasha me ha estado llamando toda la tarde para que vaya a su casa... Armin también lo hizo... Estoy segura de que organizaron algo.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver?

- No, ya es tarde, me disculparé con ellos después

- No es para tanto

Mikasa no respondió, se había pasado toda la tarde tan sumida en sus ideas que no había prestado atención a los demás.

- Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como dije, vine a despedirme

- Gracias, Annie -dijo, y se unieron en un abrazo

- Te extrañaré, todos lo harán.

- Yo también lo haré.

Se separaron luego de un momento y siguieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa, Mikasa se llevaba bien con Annie aunque casi nunca se frecuentaran. Había decidido llamar a todos antes de irse para disculparse y decirles que los extrañaría, no regresaría quizá hasta dentro de varios meses.

- Es hora de irme -anunció Annie, Mikasa la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Adios -dijo Mikasa, Annie la abrazó de nuevo.

- Hay algo que quiero que sepas

- Dime

- Me gustas

Y se marchó, luego de haber depositado un suave beso sobre los labios de la otra. Mikasa reaccionó un segundo después pero ya era muy tarde...

No volvería a verla en mucho tiempo...

...

- Tengo una pregunta para ti

Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, Eren le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué te gusto?

- ¿Por qué tú? Porque siento que te conozco desde hace mucho... Y me gustas por muchas razones: me gustan tus manos, tu cabello, tu rostro, tus brazos y tus ojos...

Levi despegó sus manos de su rostro y suspiró. Eren se acercó lentamente a él y tomó su mano.

- Aún hay un par de lugares que quiero mostrarte -susurró, Levi volteó hacia otro lado.

- Bien -respondió, Eren volvió a sonreirle mientras comenzaban a caminar lentamente por la plaza, en el cielo habían aparecido un par de nubes lo suficientemente grises para que más de una persona andara con paraguas en mano, Eren estaba tan feliz que aquello parecía demasiado mundano para dejarse abatir: ¡Levi le correspondía! Todo él estaba lleno de una sensación extraña, por momentos divagaba en los recuerdos de sus sueños... Era él, Levi era aquel hombre que lo salvaba del abismo...

- Estoy seguro de que te he visto en alguna otra parte... -dijo de la nada

- Yo no puedo juzgar eso -respondió Levi, tranquilo

"Si pudiera verte sería más fácil..." Pensó, sintiendo el contacto con su mano, era cálido contra lo helada que estaban las suyas.

- Quizá sólo estoy loco -se rió

- Quitale el "quizá"

Una risita se escapó de su boca y no pudo evitarlo deternerlo por un Segundo, buscando su mirada por un instante. Entonces un par de gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Quiero saber! nwn

Hice caso a una personita que me sugirió emparejar a Mikasa con Annie, aunque también me gusta esa pareja 3

¡Gracias por leer! También por sus bellos comentarios ;3

Atte. Katherine.

PD: _¿Cómo piensan que sería la cita ideal de Levi? _


End file.
